<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Box of Stones by Anaobicolony</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670193">Box of Stones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaobicolony/pseuds/Anaobicolony'>Anaobicolony</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Idiots in Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Top Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:16:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaobicolony/pseuds/Anaobicolony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>分手师生恋，五年后的破镜重圆，研究生！安纳金/图书管理员！欧比旺（其实背景不重要，总之就是狗血）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Box of Stones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRISwhitekillerchic/gifts">KRISwhitekillerchic</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>积太说想看点狗血的，酸爽的，原耽味的，师生恋卑微爱情单箭头……于是我努力了。本来只想狗血肉一下完事的结果又越写越长……<br/>前情提要：最俗的那种剧情，高中师生恋，欧比旺以为自己单箭头，PPT是小安养父，“说吧你要多少钱才能离开我儿子。”于是他们分手了，以下为五年后再相遇。<br/>*狗血！俗套！OOC！本质无脑PWP！想到哪写到哪毫无逻辑，前后不搭，一口气写完无修改，慎入！慎入！慎入！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> 一开始安纳金还以为自己看错了，毕竟那个人没有理由出现在这样的地方，但是他的脚——违背了他的大脑，自发地退回去，让他的眼睛能够隔着书架间的空隙注视着那个背影。</p>
<p> 说是背影并不准确，其实只是个后脑勺。</p>
<p> 一个非常熟悉的后脑勺。</p>
<p> 安纳金知道那些红金色的头发卷曲的样子，熟悉他们的弧度，甚至握在手中的感觉。他以前把那些顺服的发丝抓在手中，很多次，蛮横地扣着另一个人的后脑，拉起他，强迫他接受他的亲吻。</p>
<p> 不，不是这样的，那完全有可能是另一个人，只是太过相似，让他的心脏本能地狂跳起来，这不可能是……</p>
<p> 那个抬起头来仰视书架高层的身影矮下来一点，安纳金才意识到他一直在踮着脚，甚至连这个身影的高度都那么熟悉。抱着一摞书的人拿下几本册子，低头清点着什么，在原地停留许久。这太愚蠢了，但他像个傻子一样挪不动步，看着书脊间那一小块视野，望着一个陌生人低头时露出的苍白后颈。完全于事无补的是，他甚至穿着一模一样的白色衬衣。安纳金咬着牙，怒火中烧。你还以为五年过去了，你对那个老家伙的痴迷已经不复存在，看看你现在，天行者，一个后脑勺就让你变成了这样，他甚至不是——</p>
<p> 两个书架以外，图书管理员登记完书目，准备离开。他转向另一个方向，露出欧比旺·克诺比的侧脸。</p>
<p> 而安纳金·天行者的大脑瞬间一片空白。</p>
<p> 他不确定自己做了什么，下一秒他意识到自己来到了欧比旺身后，猛地伸手拽住了他，那个人被他拉得趔趄一下，本能后退一步，站稳脚跟，同时撞进了安纳金怀里。</p>
<p> “抱歉。”他皱着眉头说，专注稳住怀里的书。语气有一点困扰，但不是很恼火，像是习惯了被人突然拽住。“你有什么……”他扭过头，然后看见了安纳金。</p>
<p> 然后那副温和的面具滑落了，破碎了，变成了什么别的东西，愤怒，惊讶的表情浮现出来，眼神冰冷，在欧比旺能说出任何话之前，在他能够率先推开他之前——这个想法让安纳金难以容忍，怒火熊熊——他猛地把他推进角落的书架间，隔开其他所有人的目光。</p>
<p> “你为什么在这里？”安纳金眯起眼睛，在齿缝里咬着每一个单词。他不知道自己想说什么，这似乎是个很好的开始。因为欧比旺这么，走了，而且再也没有出现在他面前。这不是说安纳金想要见到他，他是他在这世上想要再见到的最后一个人，他不想再跟这个婊子有半点关系。因为每次想起他，他就觉得好像失去了什么东西，哪怕他其实从来没有拥有过，这种感觉让他总是格外留意每一个有着金红色头发，温和的蓝眼睛，皮肤苍白的人，让他想要，想要……</p>
<p> 他停下来，深呼吸一口，手指依旧牢牢箍在欧比旺的手臂上。他真害怕这不是真的，他真害怕再也见不到他了。像是只要放手，欧比旺就会消失不见。</p>
<p> 欧比旺背靠着墙壁，在他的手底下显得非常真实，有触感，温度，气味和心跳，而且他看着他，就像安纳金根本不存在，像是眼前是世界上他最不在乎的东西。那双蓝眼睛没有对着安纳金，望着他肩膀后的某一点，手上还拿着一本书。安纳金又问了一遍，手指掐得更紧，那双眼睛才漫不经心地回到他身上，一点点上移，最后对上安纳金的视线。欧比旺的眼睛，也一样因为冰冷的怒火眯起来，让他眼角的皱纹变得更加明显。他老了，显然，五年对于一个中年人来说并不仁慈，他的两侧鬓角有了白头发，如果有可能，皮肤甚至变得更加苍白。他甚至瘦了，在他的手掌底下，从前柔韧的肌肉触感变得尖锐，安纳金可以摸到他的骨头。他看起来比五年前更矮小，更纤细，更悲哀，像是从前的欧比旺身上的某种东西永远地消失了。这让安纳金更愤怒。因为他讨厌他，欧比旺的一切都让他无法接受。</p>
<p> “我在这里工作。”欧比旺平静地说，像是他们坐在桌边，悠哉地喝着下午茶。他听起来完全不为所动，眼睛里没有任何温度。“请问有什么可以帮你？”</p>
<p> 在这里工作？在这里工作？欧比旺有几个学位来着，他不记得了，但足以让图书管理员对他来说十分可笑。“噢，”他说出蹦进脑子里的第一个想法，“所以你改变策略了，是吗？高中生不能满足你了，大学里的学生足够多，而且足够方便，没有负担。你可以随便找上什么人，问问他们想不想操你，或者，像你这样的老家伙真的有市场吗？还有谁会像我一样给那么高的价格呢？”</p>
<p> 足够高的价格，足以让欧比旺跟他操了最后一次，然后从此消失，无意继续他们之间的任何——生意。如果欧比旺够聪明，够耐心，他应该多骗他一会，让安纳金陷得更深，但是不，一旦拿到那么多的钱，他就甚至懒得再装下去。</p>
<p> 他还有很多控诉，那么多，他翻来覆去思考了五年，一件又一件数着见到欧比旺时他要甩到他脸上的事实，但是欧比旺没有好心到给他这个机会。所以安纳金开始忘记他到底想说什么。每一句控诉，愤怒的话语，都渐渐消失不见，只剩下他躺在床上，脑海里是身侧曾经有另一个人的回忆，欧比旺的手指如何温柔地穿过他的发间。他用的便宜的沐浴露的气味，手腕上偶尔的墨水痕迹，他衣柜里一成不变的白色衬衫，洗得发旧。安纳金恨它们，它们太老，太过时，太柔软，欧比旺被他压在学校走廊上的时候，那些半透明的衬衫就显现出凸起的乳尖形状，以及深色的柔软乳晕，让安纳金难以自抑，硬得发痛，情不自禁隔着脆弱的布料叼住欧比旺的乳头，下身抵着欧比旺腿间柔软的皮肤一下又一下磨蹭，直到欧比旺在他怀里全身发红地瘫软下来，而他射在欧比旺身上。</p>
<p> 在他的羞辱下，欧比旺的表情先是再度紧绷起来，脸上的线条变得严厉。安纳金感到报复的快感喜悦地流经全身。这就是他想要的。但紧接着，欧比旺深呼吸一次，难以置信地抹去了那副愤怒的表情。他重新看着安纳金，眼神变得平静，在他脸上寻找着什么东西。</p>
<p> 一只手覆上了他的手背。欧比旺的手掌在他紧握的手上，皮肤温暖，柔软。他拉住了安纳金的手腕，移开他的钳制。鬼使神差般，安纳金松手了，任凭欧比旺的手指拽开他，然后那些触碰离开了，一旦安纳金松手，欧比旺也收回了自己的动作。他重新站好，看着安纳金，脸上的表情变得温和，冷静，像是安纳金所说的不值得他生气。他站在那里，看见欧比旺摇摇头。</p>
<p> “已经五年了，安纳金。我没有想到你还在意。”</p>
<p> 他没有想到。<br/>
 <br/>
 “我不知道这会对你造成这么大的影响。我还以为当时你已经说很清楚了，我们之间的……东西，”欧比旺自嘲地笑了笑，“不管是什么，都已经结束了。但既然如此，无论是什么让你生气，我很抱歉。对发生的一切。”</p>
<p> “无论是什么在困扰着你，是时候忘记我了，安纳金。”欧比旺继续说，“如果你需要我做什么事，任何事，我都非常乐意。我可以消失在你眼前。我保证，从此你再也不会看到我了。”</p>
<p> 他再也看不到欧比旺了。他打算——消失，又一次，离开安纳金，越远越好。但这一次是彻彻底底的。</p>
<p> 他怎么敢再这么做一次。</p>
<p> 看不见的肿块堵在他的喉咙里，安纳金奋力把它咽下去。</p>
<p> “你说任何事。”安纳金平淡地说。</p>
<p> “任何事。”</p>
<p> 欧比旺严肃地点点头，他不知道安纳金是怎么了。那个愤怒的年轻人，比以前更高大，气质更加锐利，突然收起了那副咄咄逼人的架势，表情一下子冷漠下来。</p>
<p> 安纳金嗤笑一声。</p>
<p> 看见他这样子比欧比旺想象过的还要伤人。他已经习惯了看不见安纳金，没有这个让他喜爱又恼怒的学生，强行闯进他的生活，用捉摸不透的方式围绕着他，无耻地向他索取一切，狡猾地讨好他，在他面前露出脆弱的一面，但又是强势而大胆的情人。他拿走了欧比旺的一切，包括他自己都不知道他有的东西，在安纳金面前他变得毫无原则，沦陷的速度之快堪称可耻，欧比旺愿意把自己掏空，只要安纳金能够满足，只要安纳金能够接受，能够在他身上找到一个位置，心甘情愿永远地待在那里，而且幸福。但是他知道自己永远做不到这一点，他没有安纳金想要的，即使那是他仅有的一切。欧比旺太过贫穷，一无所有，而这个年轻人太过珍贵。他没有东西可以交换安纳金的心。</p>
<p> 他没有想到这会让他那么痛苦。每一次他看着安纳金，他对他微笑的样子，胸腔里的痛楚让他从心脏到手指都疼痛得几乎无法移动。看着一个太过美丽的，他无耻占据的梦，他知道自己不应得的人。但他忍不住回以微笑，因为——他太贪婪，想要看到安纳金开心，想要他眼睛里的光芒永远都不会消失。</p>
<p> 然而现在，安纳金因为他变成了这样。</p>
<p> “确实有一件事，你可以做到。”</p>
<p> 那个年轻人走近了他，语气突然平和下来，诡异地平和，尽管还是有几分阴郁。“你说得对，欧比旺。我应该放下过去。”他说到“过去”的时候似乎咬字格外重了一些。“我想，我们可以恢复到以前的关系？”看着欧比旺犹豫的表情，他补充，“当然，不是那种过去，你说得对，交易已经结束了。”</p>
<p> 听到最后一句话时，欧比旺控制着不要退缩。</p>
<p> “我想我们可以。”他其实并不是很确定。安纳金指什么关系？朋友？师生？但无论如何，他很乐意去做安纳金想要的，或许安纳金真的成长了，刚才只不过是出于意外。朋友这个词让他想要微笑，胸膛中原本空荡荡的地方愚蠢地冒出一点火花。或许归根究底，在那么多的事情发生以后，他和安纳金还是可以成为朋友，普通朋友，他仍然有机会看着他，甚至站在他身边，或许有一天……</p>
<p> “很好。”安纳金满意地说，他现在毫不掩饰地用一种赤裸裸的眼神看着欧比旺，然后突然伸手把他拉进一个拥抱里。“那么今晚我把地址发给你。”</p>
<p> “什么？”</p>
<p> “我们是床伴，不是吗？”安纳金得意的笑容现在显得有几分残酷。“就让事情回到最开始时那样。”</p>
<p> 欧比旺张开嘴……想要说点什么。但很快意识到他无话可说。</p>
<p> 那一点愉快燃烧的火花被冻结住了，似乎连带着让他整个人都开始发冷。他又感觉不到他的指尖了。那颗心脏——他以为随着安纳金的离开而一同消失的心脏，好像也一下子重新出现，让那种熟悉的痛感烧灼起来。</p>
<p> “噢，”他听到自己说，语气里有着麻木的，平静的，漫不经心的惊讶，机械地轻微侧过脑袋，“那么我想，是的。我们可以。”</p>
<p> 安纳金离开了，他们交换了号码。全程欧比旺都仿佛处在另一个世界，从奇怪的第三人角度观看着一切。安纳金的头发更长一点，眼睛明亮，目不转睛地看着他，甚至比五年前那个稍显纤细的高中生更加英俊。在安纳金的手机上输入自己的号码时，他努力控制着自己的手指不要颤抖。不是现在，欧比旺，不要是现在。他不明白为什么安纳金还想要他，他想他该为此高兴，但是那种酸涩感一直漫上来，将他整个人淹没。所以他只好一直低着头，假装不熟练操作，慢慢在触控屏幕上按下数字，直到他可以确定不会有任何意外的眼泪掉下来，暴露他仍然有着一颗心。 </p><hr/>
<p> 安纳金没有选择自己的公寓。他还记得欧比旺答应时的表情，冷静，淡漠，从容，像是性爱无关紧要，和安纳金的性爱无关紧要。这让他气得发疯，但更让他愤怒的是那种无力感——当欧比旺站在他面前，平静地道歉，说他愿意做任何事来弥补。他再也不在乎安纳金了。他羞辱了他，五年前，五年后，因为怒气而说出的话语，他的咆哮，那些安纳金自己后悔的话语——因为他知道欧比旺不是这样的人，他一直都知道，但不知道为什么他仍然觉得很受伤，所以他忍不住想要那样说。他想过要道歉，在怒火，愧疚和悲伤翻涌的夜晚，无数种可能性在他脑中展开。但是当那一刻真正发生，欧比旺就站在那里，他甚至对安纳金道歉，像是无论做什么都好，他只想要摆脱他，离开他，像是他根本不知道——不在乎他对安纳金来说有多重要。</p>
<p> 打开房门的时候，他看到欧比旺平静地站在门口，脸上没有什么表情。现在安纳金有机会仔细看着他，意识到欧比旺穿着和白天一样的衣服，一身发旧但整洁的衬衫和普通的西裤，甚至还挎着公文包，看起来拘谨又严肃，仿佛是个来参加会议的普通上班族，在异地的酒店登记入住。安纳金感到一种奇异的荒谬，简直想要嘲笑他一番。有谁会穿着这么平淡无奇的工作装赴约？在这种情境下他看起来太可笑了，太古板了，太无趣了……</p>
<p> ……太像那个五年前让安纳金疯狂陷入爱河的人，想哭的感觉梗在他的喉咙里。他记得第一次去欧比旺公寓过夜时就感叹过欧比旺衣柜的单调，打开来是清一色的旧衬衫和西裤，而欧比旺只是平静地解释：他没什么钱，生活里也没有工作以外的事，他不需要太多衣服。他一开始疑惑过以欧比旺的工资并不至于如此，后来安纳金知道欧比旺省下来的钱都用来支持养父奎刚生前一直在资助的社会救助项目，定期捐款。他说，我没什么需要的东西。他们当时在欧比旺单调乏味的家里，他把欧比旺拽到他的腿上，而他坐在欧比旺狭小的单人床上。欧比旺不愿意，但在安纳金半强迫的动作下还是屈服地被圈在怀里，手指为他拂起垂落的刘海。他也还记得他是怎么对欧比旺说的。</p>
<p> “你不需要别的东西，你有我了。”厚颜无耻的高中生抱着身为他老师的情人说，一腔愚蠢的迷恋。</p>
<p> 而欧比旺只是对他微笑，没有承认也没有否认，让安纳金更加痴迷地吻上他。他曾经以为那是默认，现在他知道那只是不正面回答问题的伎俩。他觉得欧比旺欺骗了他，玩弄了他，利用了他，但五年以后欧比旺重新出现，让他想起了那么多，每一件事都让他的回忆更加鲜活，就像是他一直是安纳金以为自己爱上的男人，没有改变。</p>
<p> 那些可笑的旧衣服，为什么你比五年前更瘦了，为什么你还是不能对自己好一点，我不是给了你那么多钱吗？安纳金的心里充满他以为自己再也不会有的酸楚，只想从背后抱住欧比旺，呼吸他身上的气味。因为即使欧比旺比他矮一头，小一圈，看起来很脆弱，但他总是能让安纳金觉得安全，当他抱着欧比旺的时候，他才是被保护的那个。安纳金是如此需要他，想念他，他想自己能够完好无损地支撑到现在真是个奇迹，没有你我不知道该怎么办。欧比旺那么善良，他总是付出那么多，只要有人要，他就给。为了一个对死人的承诺，竭力支撑一个没有任何回报的项目。他越是慷慨，安纳金就想要越多，因为他想要自己对欧比旺来说是特别的，他知道自己是特别的，因为——因为安纳金也会把自己给他，他的一切，他的心，他的灵魂，全都交给欧比旺，欧比旺给予他的一切他都会毫不客气地拿走，然后用自己的爱填补他。他以为自己找到了一个办法：如果他没有办法离开欧比旺，欧比旺也无法离开他，他就会一直在他身边。</p>
<p> 这不起作用。欧比旺还是走了。</p>
<p> “你要喝什么，水？茶？咖啡？威士忌？”</p>
<p> 安纳金随意地问。虽然他还记得欧比旺最爱喝的茶，但他不想让欧比旺知道他还记得。欧比旺不需要太多东西，但茶仍然是其中一样。普通旅馆当然没有好茶叶，茶渣碎末做的茶包和速溶咖啡在小型吧台第二格，旁边是两瓶水，还有小瓶的廉价威士忌。欧比旺肯定不会想喝酒，上一次他这么做的后果是一整夜的情迷意乱，欧比旺在一整周里都即羞耻又尴尬，而安纳金欣喜若狂。</p>
<p> “不用了。”他听见欧比旺说。他放下公文包，手指搭在沙发背上，轻轻摩挲老旧皮套上的一个破洞，安静地出神，半晌后抬起头，对他平淡地微笑一下。“让我们尽快完成。晚上我还有些工作要做。”</p>
<p> “工作？”安纳金控制不住自己的声音变得尖锐。“图书管理员下班以后还有什么工作？或者你有别的职业？”</p>
<p> 欧比旺脸上勉强的微笑消失了。他冷淡地说：“这不关你的事。”</p>
<p> 确实如此。安纳金恶狠狠地想。他们毫无关系，甚至没有金钱关系。欧比旺来这里只是因为想找个人操他，而安纳金傻到自己送上门。他知道欧比旺能有多放荡，多饥渴，你以为他穿着一丝不苟的制服，看起来像个修道士，好像这辈子连手枪都没打过，但是大错特错，他有安纳金见过的最会吸的嘴，温暖又湿润，能够把他整根吞下，一直吞到底，然后让安纳金射在他的喉咙里，迫不及待地把他学生的精液吞下去，还有他的屁股——</p>
<p> 安纳金掐住自己的思绪。如果他在欧比旺连衣服都没脱的情况下就硬起来就太丢人了。</p>
<p> “很好，”他开口，还是控制不住嗓音有点沙哑。“脱衣服吧。”欧比旺的手指慢慢拆开领带，扯下来，扔到一边，然后搭上最上面的纽扣，解开第一颗。安纳金看着他，改了主意。“不，停下。先脱裤子。”</p>
<p> 欧比旺看了他一会，但是很安静，依然顺从，手指滑下去，开始拆皮带扣。安纳金看着他，除了欲望以外的什么东西在侵袭他的心。他不记得欧比旺以前会把皮带扣到最后一格，而且即使如此裤子也是勉强地挂在屁股上。一旦抽掉皮带就松松地落下来，露出两条苍白的腿，衬衣下摆若隐若现遮挡着柔软发旧的深色内裤。欧比旺弯腰捡起裤子，搭在沙发背上，而安纳金想要趁他背对他的时候从身后走近，固定住他，手指按住尖锐的髂骨，向后拉，让臀部贴上他的下身。他可以就这样抵着他，勃起的阴茎挤压柔软的臀肉，坚硬长度插进欧比旺的腿间，让他的双手撑在沙发背上，腰臀向后迎合，有些松弛的肌肉努力夹紧安纳金的老二。</p>
<p> 欧比旺站在原地一会，好像是在等待着安纳金的下一个指令，视线垂下望着地板。安纳金告诉他，“过来，”语气比他想要的更加温柔。</p>
<p> 他牵起欧比旺的手，把他带到床边，觉得掌心的手比他回忆中的还要温暖，而且对他来说刚刚好。安纳金在床上坐下，拉着欧比旺站到他腿间。欧比旺双手被他握着，顺从而僵硬，于是安纳金不满意地把他拉近，直到他的膝盖挨着床沿。</p>
<p> 他从下而上解开欧比旺衬衣的纽扣，让腹部的皮肤暴露出来。欧比旺在控制呼吸，他看得出来，每一次吸气吐气，眼前的苍白皮肤都在缓慢起伏。欧比旺瘦了很多，皮肉下只有一层薄薄的肌肉形状，内裤边缘露出一点金红色的卷曲毛发。安纳金伸手托住饱满的臀肉，让眼前的下身前倾，感觉欧比旺猛地颤抖一下，想要推拒，但又不想主动碰安纳金。</p>
<p> 安纳金没有理他，痴迷于自己所看见的东西。一只手按着欧比旺的后腰，另一只手下滑，扣住欧比旺的腿根，感到柔软的臀肉挤着他的手臂，安纳金分开嘴唇，吸吮着欧比旺下腹底部的皮肤。他听见欧比旺在头顶发出了一声惊喘，无措地抬起手臂，但又不知道该放到哪里。唇间的皮肤光滑，感觉很好，他舔咬，吸吮着那一小块，将它与回忆对比，控制不住手指收紧，抓着欧比旺的腰侧。</p>
<p> 欧比旺保持了安静，他让安纳金做他想做的，在他的身上留下标记，即使有一只手探进内裤，掐住臀肉也一声不吭。顺从地被拉得更近，支起膝盖撑在床垫上配合另一个人的动作，直到快要失去平衡才轻柔地把手指搭在安纳金的肩膀上。他也没有对自己的勃起发表任何意见。欧比旺没有完全硬起来，他的性器把内裤撑起一个弧度，顶端有一点点湿痕。安纳金一路吻下去，把裤缘拉下去一点，亲吻被勒红的皮肤，而欧比旺发出轻轻的湿润喘息。安纳金抬眼看着他，又做了一次，这一次加上了一只往身后探去的手，插进臀缝间，按上隐秘的洞口。欧比旺的身躯在他眼前抽搐一下，像是在那一瞬间很想弓起身体，但强行压抑住了这种反应，只能抬手捂上自己的眼睛，喉结在头颅后仰时发颤。</p>
<p> 他做了自己都意想不到的事。安纳金拉下欧比旺的内裤，解放出他的阴茎。欧比旺的老二并不小，形状很好看，整根通红的样子看起来很可怜，顶端渗出一滴透明的液体。他张开嘴，含住头部，感觉到身前的人一下子绷紧了全身，安纳金插在他臀缝的手指被两侧的肌肉夹紧。</p>
<p> 他为欧比旺口交，不像欧比旺曾经对他做的那么多，但也足够多。欧比旺的阴茎在他的嘴里完全勃起，前液控制不住地流出来。安纳金几乎是强行吞下欧比旺，不让他离开，手指上胡乱挤上一点润滑液，然后在欧比旺在他嘴里颤抖的时候插进洞口，勾动着拓宽甬道。欧比旺快哭了，如果湿润的鼻音能够佐证，安纳金会说他已经哭了，只是他一直捂着自己的脸，不让安纳金看见任何眼泪。他不想碰安纳金的意愿也被打破了，那一只手现在紧紧握着安纳金的肩膀，靠他支撑着自己，因为他分开的大腿在安纳金眼前打颤，薄薄肌肉收紧的样子像是随时都会瘫软在他腿上，彻底崩溃。</p>
<p> 安纳金想要看到他崩溃，这就是他想做的，因为只有这样他才觉得平等一点。他所做的一切都是为了这个，欧比旺需要对他做过的事付出代价。现在欧比旺就在他怀里，他们离得那么近，但他甚至不愿意看他。</p>
<p> 所以他把他吞得更深。竭力让欧比旺的头部抵到喉咙。他之前从来没这样做过，但欧比旺为他做过很多次。当他们不是在学校里，偷情般进行急躁的性爱时，在一个欧比旺觉得足够安全的地方时，他会在安纳金的双腿间跪下，小心翼翼地含住他，柔软的舌头勾住头部，舌尖抵着系带给予刺激，让安纳金彻底迷失，粗暴地按着他的脑袋挺得更深。欧比旺的喉咙又紧又热，吞得太深带来的咽反射反而让喉咙肌肉更重地挤着安纳金的老二。他猜想那大概很难受，但欧比旺很少会停下，而是压抑着自己的本能，直到安纳金坚持不住射进他嘴里，像是安纳金的喜好比他自己更重要。最后，安纳金的阴茎滑出来时，口水和精液的混合物就从欧比旺红肿的唇边湿答答地滴下来，滴在他被安纳金拆得乱七八糟的衬衫上。。</p>
<p> “……不，不，安纳金……停下来。”</p>
<p> 窒息的感觉让他很不习惯，想要呕吐，一双手柔和但坚定地托着他的下颌，欧比旺小心地退出来，打断安纳金为他深喉的意图。他第一次真正看着他。欧比旺的眼眶和鼻子有些红，说话的嗓音湿润又沙哑，眼神柔和。安纳金舔舔嘴唇，不明白他想要做什么。</p>
<p> “我……你……你不需要为我做这个。”欧比旺在他的注视下移开视线，放平大腿坐下来。安纳金的手指从他腿间抽出来，上面还带着些润滑液。他们现在真正面对面了，欧比旺坐在安纳金的大腿上，他的重量感觉很好。</p>
<p> “我想做。”</p>
<p> “你不习惯这么做，我不希望你伤到自己。”</p>
<p> “为什么你在乎？”他本来想用一种更冷冰冰，更残酷的语气说出来，但是发现这在他自己耳朵里听起来更像是背叛和受伤的感觉。刚说出口他就后悔了。欧比旺可能只是出于对床伴的关心，他永远是那个理智，冷静的成年人，安纳金在他面前永远感情用事，头脑发热。“算了，”他厉声说，“忘了它。”</p>
<p> 欧比旺坐在他腿上。衬衫敞开，胸腹上遍布安纳金留下的吻痕，胸膛轻微起伏，湿漉漉的阴茎还是挺立在他们之间。安纳金伸手捏住他左边的乳尖，轻轻扯动，欧比旺在他腿上瑟缩一下。</p>
<p> “你还想要继续吗？”</p>
<p> 欧比旺喉咙哽住了。如果安纳金能够知道对他来说回答这个问题有多难。</p>
<p> “是的，我们继续吧。”他握住安纳金按在自己胸膛上的手，示意他松开，挪动位置在床上跪好。犹豫一下，他抓过两个枕头，一个垫在小腹下面，一个抱在身前。他有点累，而他熟悉安纳金的风格。他可能没有办法独力支撑完全程，另一个枕头是为了闷住自己的声音，无论是呻吟还是哭泣都不适合他，他没有办法再对安纳金暴露那么多，快感或者悲伤都太过羞耻，太私人，他不想变得缠人，不想讨好他，不想试图把安纳金留下，不想像五年前那样，情不自禁地回应他。现在他学会了该如何控制自己的情感，而他本该五年前就这么做。因为他不应该跟他有任何联系。这只是单纯的性，但对他们两个来说忘记过去似乎是不可能的。可安纳金似乎想要把它进行到最后。他询问他的意图，却又不是真正在问，捏着他乳头的力道让欧比旺觉得痛。他想要一个真正的结束，欧比旺只能这么假定，他们之间惨烈的收场让安纳金无法放下，依然感到愤怒。但今晚过后安纳金就会意识到，四十一岁的老男人没什么值得留念的，他只不过是一个骗子，而且在床上乏味又无趣，甚至外表和身材也随着时间衰老。高中时禁忌的刺激感只是特定年龄段的产物，如今已经事过境迁，欧比旺从来不是值得他追逐的对象。等到安纳金走出房间，或许他就开始后悔为什么要把时间浪费在他身上。</p>
<p> 他刻意不去注意安纳金的反应，为自己找到位置后分开双腿，屈起膝盖，毫无廉耻地摆出他知道的最放荡，最饥渴，最直截了当的姿势。安纳金之前只用了两根手指，扩张还不够，但欧比旺不在乎。没有什么能够胜过让他半侧身体，从心脏到整只手臂都无力动作的持续疼痛，想到这是最后一次，想到他们现在什么都不是，想到这是安纳金最后一次用专注的眼神看着他，眼睛里只有他，温暖的皮肤紧紧相贴，就像他真的可以永远留下来。</p>
<p> “你可以直接进来，”他扭过头说，看不见安纳金的表情，安静地等待着。</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
 安纳金沉默了好一会，欧比旺有那么一瞬间在想，或许他看见自己从前的老师现在变得如此廉价，已经为之作呕。但片刻后床垫发出轻柔响声，重量移动着靠近他。安纳金的手顺着一边腰线抚摸，滑下来握住腰侧，把欧比旺向后拉过一点。</p>
<p> 所以安纳金还是决定要操他。即使欧比旺现在变得如此廉价，毫无自尊——不过那又怎样？他在安纳金心里本来如此，只不过五年前为了钱，五年后为了性。或许这样也不错，他没有什么损失，他得到了他想要的，他想要安纳金，而他现在就在这里。即使他看不起他，觉得他冷漠，虚伪，惺惺作态，那也没什么关系。毕竟欧比旺并不真的比这好多少。一个爱上了自己未成年学生的变态不配得到别的，而且他还伤了他的心。他总是很难过，想起那一天安纳金带着背叛的表情，对他咆哮，眼睛通红，但只有这样才能让安纳金看清他，痛恨他，唾弃他，彻底离开他，像安纳金这样的人——不应该将自己的人生捆在他身上。</p>
<p> 而到了现在你还在利用他。脑子里一个小小的声音恶毒地说。如果你真的有那么无私，那么慷慨，为什么现在还在这里？为什么你不拒绝他？为什么你不推开他？为什么要让他吻你？为什么邀请他？</p>
<p> 另一个声音虚弱地辩解。因为他最开始不知道安纳金的意图，这或许是最好的结果，让安纳金满足他就能更快忘记，他需要让安纳金看到真正的自己，明白他有多不堪……</p>
<p> 但是还有更多办法，完全不同的办法，你选择给安纳金想要的，屈服于自己的欲望，那么多冠冕堂皇的借口都只是为了重新拥有他，满足一个老男人自私的欲望。你真可悲。</p>
<p> 想要呕吐的感觉在他的胃里翻腾，让他头晕目眩，大脑被重重撞击似的眼前发黑。他想要逃跑，狼狈地离开床铺，头也不回地离开这里，远离安纳金。他不应该再让安纳金陷入这种境地里，他又做了什么，而他还胆敢觉得自己爱他——</p>
<p> “欧比旺？”朦胧中第三根手指挤入体内，缓慢搅动。安纳金的大腿紧压着他，年轻人的躯体干燥光滑，感觉很强壮，而且温暖。欧比旺吞下喉咙里的哽咽，胡乱地把眼泪蹭到枕头上。“我很好。”不，我糟透了，请离开我，你不应该把时间浪费在我身上，你值得好得多的人。“这样就够了，安纳金，请……进来吧。”如果这是你想要的，如果你愿意这么做，我真希望我能给你更多，我真想拥抱你，如果我能吻你就好了。</p>
<p> 安纳金喜欢拥抱，亲吻，以及面对面做爱。偶尔他喜欢把欧比旺面朝下地压在墙壁上，或者床上，只是为了享受欧比旺受制于人时满面通红的表情，以及挣扎扭动时躯体摩擦带来的快感。他知道安纳金是故意的，又始终无法泰然自若地应对。如果他冷静处理，或许安纳金就会失望，无趣地主动放开他，但他……其实也罪恶地享受着这一过程。在真真假假的紧张感中假作无辜地撩拨他年轻，冲动，血气方刚的学生，看着安纳金瞳孔放大，因为下克上的压倒性优势得意洋洋时，心底屈服于安纳金的喜悦，屈服于他能够在他身上得到的胜利，屈服于自己能够给安纳金这样满足的心情，屈服于被压制和挑战的隐秘快感。更多时候，安纳金喜欢能够看着他。他喜欢把欧比旺抱在怀里，就像之前他们做的那样。他们看得见对方的表情，可以爱抚和亲吻，手指在对方身上流连不去，探索着情人的身体。安纳金对于肌肤相贴有一种痴迷，沉迷于肢体接触，越多越好，即使是昏昏欲睡时也会在欧比旺温和的抚摸下满足地抱紧他。</p>
<p> 他喜欢年轻人热烈的感情和冲动行为，甚至喜欢他提出要求时那么理所当然。在一开始他就无法拒绝。年轻人的笑容里，他的眼睛里，他对欧比旺说话的方式，他沮丧时的表情，在人群中他看起来多么孤独，他轻易去爱的珍贵的心。他们是老师和学生，但某一天，欧比旺突然发现是自己在仰望着他，深知安纳金属于某种更广阔的生活，永远不可能属于他。然而残忍的是，那些安纳金与他截然不同的地方，每一处都像缠住他的一根丝线，越来越紧地扯着他的心，直到他再也没法背对安纳金，再也没法假装忽视他，即使他从来不觉得安纳金会真的属于他，离开的感觉仍然像是身体里有什么东西永远地死去了。</p>
<p> 即使如此，那些荒谬的，可笑的，关于他们生活在一起的场景，仍然烧灼着他的梦境。他不后悔，他知道自己并不后悔，知道安纳金没有自己会拥有更开阔的世界，但是如果他留下来，如果……</p>
<p> 阴茎压着他的洞口插进来，缓慢地，温柔地穿透了他。欧比旺的膝盖在床单上发抖。一双手臂从身后揽住他，安纳金赤裸的胸膛紧贴着他的后背。欧比旺被整个固定在他的身下，身后呼吸的热气让他的脊椎爬升起一阵温暖的颤栗。年轻人试探性地撞了一下，轻柔耸动腰臀，他能感觉到自己的性器伴随着摩擦的快感重新充血勃起，双球紧绷。没有反对或者抗拒的迹象，于是安纳金整根埋入，停留片刻后抽插的动作缓慢但深入，若有似无地擦过敏感点。他似乎很享受，欧比旺能听见小小的呻吟声，安纳金像发情一样沉醉地在他身上蹭来蹭去，坚硬的性器沉在他的身体里耸动，把下巴扣在欧比旺脖颈边。欧比旺不想让他看到自己乱七八糟的脸。</p>
<p> “看着我。”像是听到了欧比旺的想法，安纳金气喘吁吁地说。</p>
<p> 看着我。安纳金总是喜欢这么说，像是如果不能看见他，欧比旺就不真正存在。欧比旺一般情况下很乐意照做。他从来没有告诉安纳金的是，每次做爱之后他从来没有真正睡着，他一直看着安纳金，等到月亮在苍白的天空中化得看不出形状。他在枕头里摇摇头，发不出声音，安纳金进得太深了，欧比旺有点喘不上气，狂跳的心脏和先前的疼痛感让他呼吸困难。他害怕自己一开口就会哭出来。</p>
<p> 他的沉默似乎给了安纳金别样的动力。他掐住欧比旺的腰，在挺身的同时向后拉着他，开始发狠撞击，一下又一下用力凿进温暖脆弱的身体里，肉体拍打的声音清晰可闻。欧比旺整个人都烧了起来，从耳根到胸膛到小腹，发热的晕红一直延伸到后背，覆盖分布着浅浅雀斑的肩胛和凹下的腰椎。无力的膝盖向两边滑去，唯一的着力点是安纳金紧扣着他的双手。</p>
<p> “我不……安……安纳金……”欧比旺断断续续地呻吟。安纳金操得太深，太用力，欧比旺自己的性器紧绷着，心跳和血液的声音在耳朵里隆隆作响。一只手环住欧比旺的阴茎，收紧手指。欧比旺张大了嘴喘息，身体猛然抽搐一下。</p>
<p> “不——”</p>
<p> 安纳金的手指很坚决。他把额头抵在欧比旺背上，开始操得又快又重。欧比旺绝望地扭动下身，试图让床单擦过阴茎头部，带来一些缓解的快感，但安纳金死死压住他，每次欧比旺在抵着床铺蹭动都迎向安纳金的撞击，在欧比旺弓起脊背的时候另一只手抚上胸膛，掐住左侧的乳头，几乎是立刻让他呻吟出声。拒绝给出回应的想法被抛到了九霄云外。欧比旺在安纳金的阴茎上拧动身躯，被泪水，汗水和唾液搅得一团糟，伴随着安纳金一次重重的动作，被他握在手里射在了床单上。崩溃的羞耻感让他鼻子发酸，他的阴茎还在安纳金手里，被两个人的体重压在床铺上。</p>
<p> 但安纳金没有停下来。他埋在欧比旺的身体里，粗长的性器又热又沉，手上的动作还在继续。最开始射精的快感消退后变成一种敏感部位被过度刺激的疼痛。汗湿的额头抵在欧比旺光裸的后背上，安纳金持续地握着他的性器滑动。</p>
<p> “看着我。”安纳金又重复了一遍，这次多了一些绝望，欧比旺对这种语气一点抵抗力也没有。他狼狈地翻过身来，脸上的泪痕，汗水，小腹上精液的痕迹，在安纳金面前无所遁形。</p>
<p> 欧比旺努力不去闭上眼睛，避开安纳金的视线。他不想知道安纳金是如何看待他的，但安纳金想要被注视，欧比旺无力抵抗自己想要满足他要求的本能。</p>
<p> 温柔的手指捧起他的脸，安纳金轻柔，小心，但是不容抗拒地抚摸着欧比旺的脸颊，与他面对面。</p>
<p> “你为什么要这样看着我。”他的问句更像是喃喃自语。</p>
<p> “什么？”欧比旺的嘴唇动了一下，他觉得自己其实根本没发出声音。</p>
<p> “像这样看着我……”安纳金贪婪地看着他，渴望，绝望，几近心碎，“像是……你真的爱我。”</p>
<p> 这像一根长钉直接穿透了他的心脏。他没有想到……</p>
<p> 为什么呢，这太荒谬了，为什么安纳金居然还——居然会——爱他。他宁愿不要这样，去摔碎一个成真的美梦。</p>
<p> “对不起。”</p>
<p> 安纳金讽刺地笑了一声。“你确实应该感到抱歉——为给人这样的错觉。”</p>
<p> 欧比旺短暂闭上眼睛。他太高估自己了，他永远不应该……他应该保持沉默。</p>
<p> “所以你不否认，”安纳金继续，“我甚至不值得你的安慰，甚至性爱中的幻觉，我以为做你的床伴会比这更好。”</p>
<p> “不，不是这样的。”</p>
<p> “那是什么？”</p>
<p> 他吞下喉咙里的肿块。</p>
<p> “你还太年轻。”</p>
<p> “和五年前一样年轻，不是吗，但那时候我值得更多。”</p>
<p> “你一直都值得更多，”欧比旺安静地说，终于望进安纳金通红的眼睛里。“你永远值得比我更多的东西，我什么都没有，只是一具空壳。”</p>
<p> “老家伙，你真是傲慢又自以为是。既然如此，为什么你要来？”</p>
<p> 安纳金是对的。他犯了太多错误，像雪球一样越滚越大，最简单的办法一开始就摆在他面前。</p>
<p> “对不起，”他又说了一遍，这是欧比旺唯一能说的，他累了，身心俱疲，这一晚上像是老了几十岁。“我想我应该现在就离开。”</p>
<p> “你胆敢就这么走掉，”安纳金咬牙切齿，“你不觉得我应该得到一个答案吗？”</p>
<p> “你想要什么？”</p>
<p> “你知道我想要什么。”</p>
<p> 他的手掌滑下来，滑过脸颊，脖颈和锁骨，停在欧比旺薄薄的胸膛上，压着他的心脏。他听起来危险，压抑，伤心欲绝。“求你了，欧比旺。”</p>
<p> 过去和现实像是重叠在了一起。很久以前安纳金也这样对他说过。高中生瘦长柔韧的躯体从身后抱着他，亲密又炙热的话语落在他肩上，让人发痒。另一个人的得意，喜悦，志在必得和一点点不确定把他的心熨得滚烫，他不敢让安纳金知道自己有多惶惑，像是望着天空中的太阳，但太阳选择自己坠入他的怀中，他会融化在安纳金的光芒里，仍然甘之如饴。</p>
<p> 欧比旺垂下视线。“我没有你要的答案。”</p>
<p> 他的心脏在安纳金手底下无力地跳动，安纳金告诉他：“骗子。”</p>
<p> 然后他深深地吻了欧比旺，相隔五年后的第一个吻，然后是第二个，第三个。欧比旺被他折起来，双腿难堪地举到胸前，两个人的阴茎挤在一起摩擦，但此刻对安纳金来说没有什么比亲吻欧比旺更重要。欧比旺的一切——现在都显得那么脆弱，垫在底下的枕头让他的肋骨在皮肤下凸起，清晰可数，他的心脏在狂跳，像是要穿过薄薄胸膛跃入安纳金的手掌中。如果真是那样就好了，他永远把欧比旺的心带在身边，或者藏在什么只有他自己知道的地方。最终高潮的时候，欧比旺失控般在他的阴茎上收紧肌肉，一下又一下绞着他，像是要把他的最后一滴精液都挤出来，留在他身体里。安纳金只能勉强看清他——像行将窒息般胸膛疯狂起伏，汗水在苍白的胸膛上闪耀，欧比旺张大了嘴，但没有发出半点声音，眼神茫然地看着虚空中的一点。他没有射精，阴茎只是抽搐着在小腹上流出一些透明的液体，而安纳金全都射进了他的身体里。快感持续的时间太久，有那么一会，安纳金闭着眼睛趴在欧比旺身上，想象自己的精液射满了他，多得让欧比旺的小腹微微鼓起。他旧日的老师捂着肚子，狼狈地弓身，蜷成一团，但白色的粘稠液体还是把他的腿间弄得一片狼藉。</p>
<p> “我之前见到过你一次，”欧比旺眼神茫然地望着天花板，气喘吁吁，没头没脑地突然说到。“不是在这里，在一家书店里，我忘记那是为什么了……我看到了你，和帕德梅。”</p>
<p> 书店，他真蠢，为什么没想到该找遍科洛桑的所有书店呢，他早该知道即使打算从此蒸发，也总有一个地方能看到欧比旺的影子。安纳金苦涩又讽刺地想。</p>
<p> 没有理会他的表情，欧比旺继续说。“我看到了你们站在一起，我想……”他停下来，表情变得皱巴巴的，像是差一点就要哭出来，但又强行平复自己。安纳金看着他。这个骗子，傻瓜，而且他还以为安纳金也一样傻。</p>
<p> “总之，”他假装若无其事地往下说，“我原本想要去打个招呼，但我想你应该不想再看到我。我本来以为那会是我最后一次见到你。”</p>
<p> 他没有提自己在书架后呆呆站了十五分钟看着安纳金和帕德梅聊天的事，也没有提安纳金往他的方向看来时心脏被猛地扯紧，挂着沉甸甸的恐惧和他苦涩地对自己承认的期待；他也不会提安纳金和帕德梅消失在门外以后他是如何失魂落魄地买错了书又忘记了接下来一天的计划，漫无目的地在城市中游荡，凝望着年轻的爱侣。自那以后每次他总是经过同一家书店却又从不推门进去，匆匆地假装不经意扫视一眼，辨认着店里的人群。四个月过去了，他在那片地方的租约到期，安纳金再也没有出现过。</p>
<p> 他很久没再出声，只是看着天花板，安纳金失去了耐心。</p>
<p> ”欧比旺，你到底想说什么？“</p>
<p> 他讨厌看到欧比旺这样，平静，疲惫，赤裸地躺在他身下，眼中没有一丝光彩，像个会喘气的死人。</p>
<p> “我想说的是，我知道我看见了什么，安纳金。无论我……或者你，以为自已想要什么，生活是截然不同的。我不想让你做你可能会后悔的事。“</p>
<p> 只有欧比旺·克诺比才会在肚子里装满了男人的精液时还想要跟他谈生活。安纳金嘶声说道：”我？你凭什么替我决定，还是你自己会后悔？“</p>
<p> ”你说得对。“欧比旺语调麻木地承认。安纳金想要掐死他。</p>
<p> ”这是什么？你睡完了我，现在想一走了之？又一次？——不，你再敢跟我说一次‘对不起’试试看，我就把你绑在这张床上，堵上你的嘴，然后把你操到失禁。“</p>
<p> 欧比旺张开了嘴，但似乎是意识到自己说不出什么，又闭上了。安纳金在心里冷笑一声。这个只会用道歉来逃避的混账。他突然有了个好主意。</p>
<p> ”你猜怎么着？我还是要把你绑起来。“安纳金告诉他，突然有了干劲，光着身翻下床去找绳子。绳子……丝带……任何能够捆人的东西……安纳金扫视着装饰简陋的房间，疯狂地想要实现他的计划。欧比旺撑起自己一点，终于难以置信地看着他。</p>
<p> ”什么？“</p>
<p> 哈，看看他找到了什么。欧比旺的领带。他捡起来满意地拽了拽，开始思考怎么打一个死结。欧比旺警惕地看着他，但他太瘦了，被性爱消耗了太多力气，甚至没力气挣开。安纳金扯过他的右手，把他和自己的左手用领带缠在一起。</p>
<p> 手腕相贴的捆法很难受。他咬着一端努力地打第三个结，直到欧比旺的领带皱巴巴地扭成几股拧在他们的手上。欧比旺看着他：”安纳金……“安纳金没理他，他忙着和欧比旺的右手十指相扣。</p>
<p> 最后，他拽着欧比旺强行躺下来，窘迫地在床上枕着一个枕头，另一个沾上了精液的被他踢到了床下。两个人被捆在一起的手别扭地挤在胸前。他用剩下的那只手揽过欧比旺，紧紧拥抱着他。欧比旺全程都很安静，时而看着他，然后垂下视线。安纳金才不在乎他在想什么。</p>
<p> ”你可以放开我。“欧比旺最终叹着气说，晃了晃被安纳金扣住的手。”我不会走的。“</p>
<p> ”真的？“</p>
<p> ”我保证。“欧比旺郑重地说。</p>
<p> ”……不。“安纳金坚决地说。一半是因为他不相信欧比旺，另一半……好吧，是因为赌气。你看，我再也不相信你了，这都是你的错。他想要欧比旺知道这一点。</p>
<p> 他真的很喜欢欧比旺无奈的表情，即使是在这样的情况下。他想多看一会，但安纳金实在太困了，高潮后昏昏欲睡的感觉终于还是侵袭了他的大脑。他闭上眼睛，没有理欧比旺在他怀里尴尬地蠕动着调整位置，好一阵以后才安静下来。但在即将陷入沉睡的朦胧时刻，他意识到自己还有一件事要说。</p>
<p> ”闭上眼睛睡一觉吧欧比旺，别再看着我了。“</p>
<p> 欧比旺在他怀里僵住了，然后，过了不知道多久，终于真正放松下来。他的皮肤温暖地贴着安纳金。他们会谈，继续争论也好，逼欧比旺接受现实也好，说服他也好——天知道安纳金真的不擅长说服人，或许他该多找出几种别的办法——安纳金不会放开他，他和欧比旺对生活有很多不同看法，而安纳金很固执，他知道自己是对的，因此拒绝改变。</p>
<p> 等他们一起醒来以后。</p>
<p> 现在唯一重要的，他唯一想要的，就是此时此刻。欧比旺在这里，在他的怀抱之中，他们在廉价的旅馆被子下依偎在一起，而且他找到了阻止欧比旺离开的办法。他的呼吸落在安纳金的锁骨上，他的眼泪也是，他亲吻安纳金手指的嘴唇是湿的，而且很柔软，就像他说晚安的语气一样小心翼翼。自从他们相遇那天起，安纳金一直对欧比旺又爱又恨，但他想，也许归根结底还是爱多上一些。</p>
<p> （或者多上很多。）</p>
<p><br/>
END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>